Créature
by Blihioma
Summary: Two-Fic / Evènement Été 2015 - Akashi avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce manque était apparu peu après avoir déménagé de Kyoto. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de retourner chez lui pour enfin mettre un terme à cette gêne. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il rencontrerait un être surnaturel…
1. Partie 1 - Neuvième OS

**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Supernatural

 **Univers :** Semi-UA, avec Akashi à Teiko et capitaine de la Génération des Miracles, mais avec un passé différent et un Kuroko à chercher

 **Pairing :** Kuroko x Akashi

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Créature – Partie 1**_

Akashi avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce manque était apparu peu après avoir déménagé de Kyoto. Pourtant c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait tout obtenu : un statut, une réputation, un poste, une équipe, le pouvoir absolu. Et malgré tout ça, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. Pendant un temps, il pensa comme Aomine qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête, mais il avait trouvé cette personne dans l'ancien capitaine de Teiko, Nijimura, et cela n'avait rien changé. Il s'étonna lui-même de penser que peut-être il avait besoin de quelque chose ou quelqu'un en qui croire, comme Midorima, mais il avait vite chassé cette idée, il est maître de son propre destin. Murasakibara lui avait dit qu'il manquait de sucre et que c'était la raison du vide qu'il ressentait, selon lui son ventre réclamait des bonbons et des gâteaux. En réponse, il l'avait privé de ses friandises pendant une semaine.

Kise avait rigolé en s'esclaffant qu'il devait alors se trouver une petite-amie et qu'en avoir une le comblerait ! Mais il n'avait besoin de personne pour le combler. Il se satisfait déjà avec les résultats qu'il obtenait de ses nombreux efforts. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une compagne qui ne serait finalement qu'une gêne pour lui. Il avait fini par supposer qu'il avait dû oublier quelque chose à Kyoto, un souvenir peut-être important ou un objet qu'il avait toujours eu avec lui et qui laissait aujourd'hui une sensation de vide. C'était de toute manière la seule explication réelle et possible avec lui. C'est pour cela qu'il décida qu'au Golden Week, il retournait chez lui pour enfin mettre un terme à cette gêne.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il rencontrerait un être surnaturel et que le blond serait le plus proche de la vérité…

 **oOo**

Akashi descendit de la voiture, remerciant son chauffeur d'un hochement de la tête. Il chercha dans ses poches, les clés de la magnifique demeure. Ses parents étaient une fois de plus en déplacement et il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. De toute manière, ce n'était que le temps de quelques jours, inutile d'avoir des domestiques dans les pattes. Il saurait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul, comme il le faisait à l'internat de Teiko. La maison japonaise qui se tenait désormais devant lui n'éveillait aucun sentiment de nostalgie. Il avait juste grandi ici, un Akashi n'avait pas à être attaché à de simples objets matériels. C'était d'ailleurs aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour : il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il n'acceptait pas que cela le perturbe à ce point.

Il commença par aérer un peu la grande bâtisse, car même s'il n'allait pas y rester longtemps, il n'était pas question qu'il dorme et mange dans la poussière ou dans des pièces à l'odeur de renfermé. Il passa la matinée à ouvrir les cloisons de bois et de papiers des pièces qui donnaient directement sur l'extérieur. Elles seraient suffisantes pour son confort. A midi, il se prépara un repas traditionnel avec ce qu'il trouva dans le cellier – dont il avait également la clé. Après quoi, il commença enfin ses recherches. Tout naturellement, il commença d'abord par fouiller sa chambre. Mais à l'image de celle de l'internat, il n'y avait aucun objet personnel qui traînait, aucun signe distinctif qui pourrait faire comprendre quel genre de personne pouvait bien être Akashi Seijuuro. Sa commode contenait seulement des vêtements. Son armoire également. Son bureau était vide, pas de babioles, pas de photos, rien. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du futur chef de la famille Akashi.

Son exploration le mena ensuite à la bibliothèque, mais il ne trouva aucun livre qui aurait pu ainsi créer un tel manque. Il continua par des endroits où enfant, il aurait pu cacher des trésors, mais chacune de ces cachettes potentielles étaient vides. Quelque part cela le rassurait de voir qu'il ne souffrait pas d'amnésie, puisqu'à l'image de ses souvenirs rien n'avait changé, et en même temps il se sentait frustré de ne rien trouver et de toujours ressentir ce vide. Il devait absolument mettre la main sur ce qui provoquait une telle réaction en lui et y mettre un terme, définitivement !

Pendant deux jours entiers, il chercha, retournant le moindre coussin, tous les meubles furent déplacés, toutes les pièces fouillées, toutes les cachettes mises à jour. Au bout de ce laps de temps, il pouvait affirmer – si ce n'était pas le cas avant – qu'il connaissait cette maison sur le bout des doigts. Et toujours rien ! Il sentait la colère poindre en lui, mais un Akashi ne peut pas perdre son sang-froid aussi facilement. Abandonnant donc son dîner, il partit faire un tour pour reprendre contenance. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être en public ou non : un Akashi doit toujours se maîtriser, peu importe la situation et peu importe avec qui il se trouve, sinon il ne mériterait pas son nom !

Alors qu'il marchait sur un petit sentier de terre battue, il se remémora les moments qu'il pouvait passer dans la forêt du domaine, sous un arbre pour lire ou pour tout simplement faire une sieste. Il n'était pas autorisé à côtoyer d'autres enfants, il devait donc s'occuper seul comme il pouvait entre ses différentes leçons et ses devoirs. Son passe-temps favori fut pendant un temps de parcourir la forêt pour y découvrir de merveilleux paysages, jusqu'au jour où son père lui interdit d'y revenir. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas là et ce qu'il ne saurait jamais ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Akashi tenta de se souvenir de quelques chemins qu'il empruntait à l'époque, notamment l'un d'eux, très vif dans ses souvenirs et pourtant l'endroit vers lequel il le menait restait flou dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un ou lui-même avait essayé de l'effacer de sa mémoire…

Pourtant il se rappela vite à l'ordre quand il tomba sur un vieil entrepôt : il avait naturellement dû chasser ce souvenir superflu de sa mémoire, car il était juste inutile. Un tel bâtiment pourrait éventuellement l'intéresser aujourd'hui, mais pas ce lui enfant qui préférait monter aux arbres pour s'émerveiller de la vue. Il fut néanmoins tenté d'y entrer, pour au moins voir ce qu'il pouvait renfermer. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la porte de pierre, un souvenir confus et imprécis se remémora à lui plutôt brutalement : son père sortant de l'entrepôt, le giflant alors qu'il voulait y retourner, ordonnant à des personnes de l'emmener, la bâtisse s'éloignant, lui pleurant et une mélodieuse et déchirante plainte s'élevant dans l'air…

Une fois que les images s'estompèrent, Akashi se redressa, lâchant sa tête qui avait arrêtée de le faire souffrir et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son père avait caché dans cet endroit ? Qu'y avait-il que son père ne voulait pas qu'il voit ? La curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais on lui avait toujours appris que malgré cela, un Akashi qui est curieux, est un Akashi qui peut avoir un avantage sur ses ennemis. Dire qu'il considérait son père comme un ennemi – son ennemi – n'était pas tout à fait correct, cependant il préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, quitte à déterrer d'horribles secrets de famille, si jamais son géniteur se retournait contre lui – ce qu'Akashi Senior était tout à fait capable de faire dans le seul but de le tester.

C'est donc avec cette détermination nouvelle et quelque part malsaine, qu'il ouvrit les portes de l'entrepôt. Les fenêtres devaient être fermées, car le bâtiment était plongé dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, car s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait ici, il faudrait qu'il continue à fouiller un peu partout et il ne savait plus où mener son enquête à vrai dire. Il aperçut une chandelle à bougie ancienne près de la porte et l'alluma. Il y avait beaucoup de documents et papiers qui traînaient dans les étagères. Certains semblaient extrêmement vieux et d'autres beaucoup plus récents. Mais tous étaient frappés du même sceau que Seijuuro n'avait jamais vu… Cela ressemblait aux sceaux royaux de la Période Féodale Chûsei. L'adolescent les reposa, enregistra ces informations dans un coin de son esprit. Apparemment il aurait beaucoup de choses à apprendre lorsqu'il reprendrait les rênes de la Famille, mais il avait bien l'intention de commencer à en découvrir un maximum avant.

Il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à tomber sur un grand bureau de chêne. Il était vieux et usé. Akashi discerna une date sur le bord, « 1863 » il ne savait pas qu'il y avait de tels trésors dans la famille. Le fauteuil était également d'une belle manufacture et il se demandait pourquoi tout cela vieillissait sans soins dans cet entrepôt. Mais il se reprit cependant puisqu'aucun gramme de poussière ne reposait ni sur les meubles ni sur les papiers. On venait donc souvent faire le ménage ici, mais alors pourquoi s'embêter à laisser tout ça ici si c'était si important ? Akashi sentait le mal de tête poindre. Il se doutait qu'il trouverait ses réponses s'il prenait le temps de lire ces documents, mais une chose à la fois, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait fait ce voyage de trois heures en train rapide. Il devait d'abord trouver ce qui lui manquait de Kyoto pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce vide qui grandissait toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Il tomba soudain sur une trappe qui se voulait bien cachée, mais qu'il sentit parfaitement sous le tapis. Curieux, il poussa la tapisserie et souleva la trappe. Bizarre, il y avait un cadenas, mais celui-ci était ouvert… C'était étrange… Et puis une fumée bleue et or semblait sortir d'entre les lattes de bois. Il hésita finalement à l'ouvrir… Mais un Akashi n'a peur de rien ! Il ouvrit le panneau de bois et il sursauta quand la fumée s'enroula brusquement autour de ses pieds et monta jusqu'à ses chevilles. De nouveau, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir descendre… Mais un sifflement se fit entendre et il alla à l'encontre de ses instincts qui lui soufflaient plutôt de repartir.

En bas, des barres d'encens brûlaient, rendant l'air affreusement lourd et même étouffant. Sa tête lui tournait et il fut tenté d'éteindre les bâtonnets. Mais s'il faisait ça, son père apprendrait qu'il était venu en ces lieux. Il allait devoir faire avec. Il porta un mouchoir devant sa bouche néanmoins, pour ne trop respirer de cette fumée nuisible et hallucinogène. Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une substance chimique psychotrope qui induisait des phantasmes ? Comment les bougies pourraient s'allumer par elles-mêmes si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il n'y avait pas de détecteur au sol et même s'il se trompait et qu'il y en avait, il s'agissait de vraies bougies, pas d'un système électrique. Il continua pourtant à avancer jusqu'au bout de ce long couloir pendant de longues minutes et plus d'une fois, l'idée de rebrousser chemin effleura son esprit. Mais à chaque fois il faisait un pas de plus, son cœur le poussant à continuer.

Il finit par arriver dans une salle haute de plafond – il n'avait pas remarqué que le couloir était en pente – et quasiment vide. Il y avait de nouveau de l'encens qui brûlait sur des petits tabourets, des bougies sur des bougeoirs accrochés aux murs, et puis un autel au fond de la pièce, avec quelque chose d'autre caché par un rideau noir. Akashi sentit quelque chose tomber sur son visage et leva les yeux au plafond pour découvrir avec stupéfaction d'innombrables mues séchant accrochées. Elles semblaient toutes provenir du même serpent et celui-ci mesurait entre un et deux mètres de long. Pourquoi son père les conservait-elles ? Elles n'avaient aucune valeur.

Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir d'une et l'observa de plus près. Alors qu'une mue normale serait d'une couleur claire, pâle, transparente, celle-ci était d'un bleu singulier : la mue était majoritairement bleue turquin, mais elle avait également de très beau reflets bleus aciers. Il était assez surpris de ça : il avait toujours lu que les mues étaient beiges ou jaunes, peu importe la couleur de ses écailles. Etait-ce des fausses ? Ou avaient-elles été teintes pour être utilisées plus tard pour des vêtements ou des accessoires en peau de serpent ? La Famille ne possédait pourtant pas de part dans des industries de mode. Une demande exceptionnelle de sa mère ? Il en doutait fort. Alors… Pourquoi ? Il décida finalement d'en décrocher une deuxième et il plia soigneusement pour les ranger dans une pochette qu'il avait toujours sur lui – il y conservait notamment ses ciseaux adorés.

Puis, il avisa enfin le drap noir qui recouvrait il ne savait quoi derrière l'autel. Akashi resta un instant devant lui, se demandant s'il était prudent de faire ça… Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires où ce genre de choses finissait toujours mal… Non pas qu'il croyait aux sciences de l'occulte ! Mais il préférait se méfier. Pourtant un sifflement retentissant doucement dans la pièce, l'empêcha de faire marche arrière… L'idée que ce que cachait ce drap, soit le serpent dont il venait de subtiliser deux mues, fit son chemin et il décida de faire glisser le tissu, révélant une gigantesque cage encastrée dans le mur. Elle semblait descendre jusqu'au sol et un épais tronc grimpait, se frayant même un chemin entre les barreaux pour les branches – il semblerait que ce soit un arbuste directement planté dans la terre du sol – sur des plateformes, des pierres chauffantes naturelles étaient installées et Akashi s'attendait à y voir le serpent qui possédait une si belle mue, mais il était introuvable. Il remarqua une autre plateforme vide juste sous son nez, à la hauteur de son visage, comme si ce n'était pas un hasard… Et devant, il y avait une porte – la seule – qui permettait d'ouvrir la cage. En fait, le rouge avait l'impression que tout avait été construit autour de l'arbre centrale.

Il scruta l'ombre des feuillages à la recherche du serpent, essayant d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Inconsciemment il porta sa main à sa tache de naissance à l'arrière de son oreille droite. Sa mère avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise quand il en parlait et au fil du temps il s'était mis à ne plus aborder le sujet, mais il avait toujours cette agréable sensation de bien-être quand il la touchait, il lui arrivait même d'oublier ce manque qui pourtant était plus profond que ce qu'il acceptait de croire. Soudain, devant ses yeux, un mouvement. Il se reconcentra sur la cage et sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, s'approchant plus près. Délicatement et lentement, un magnifique et splendide Dendrelaphis bleu azur, se posa sur la plateforme devant lui et releva la tête à la manière des cobras. Akashi fut captivé par ses yeux jaunes mais s'étonna surtout de sa taille, il était bien plus gros qu'un autre serpent de son espèce…

 _« Ouvre le loquet. »_

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant cette voix retentir dans sa tête, lui rappelant une situation similaire, quand il n'était alors qu'un enfant… Il avait l'impression d'être déjà venu ici… Qu'il avait déjà vu ce Serpent… Lentement, sa main se leva et fit lentement glisser la sûreté et ouvrit enfin la petite porte. Tout d'abord rien ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que le saurien se jette brusquement sur lui. De surprise, Akashi recula et trébucha, tombant à terre et trop occupé à surveiller les actes de ce Serpent qui pouvait s'avérer mortel, le rouge ne remarqua pas les parchemins placés aux quatre coins de la cage, qui noircirent et se décomposèrent pour définitivement disparaître. A la place, il avait les yeux rivés sur le reptile qui s'enroulait autour de ses bras.

 _« J'ai compris que si je veux rester avec toi Seijuuro, je dois être comme toi. »_

Soufflait une voix douce et mélodieuse dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais elle lui serrait le cœur et le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, le calme qui s'était insinué dans ses sens, fut chassé pour un inattendu effarement ! A la place du Serpent, se tenait maintenant un humain ! Quoi qu'avec ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux d'une couleur céruléenne, ses ongles griffus, ses incisives trop longues pour que cela soit normal, et les écailles bleues qu'il pouvait encore discerner sur le bas de son corps, ses mains ou au coin de ses yeux… Non, il n'avait même pas une apparence humaine. Et pourtant, lorsque… Cette chose leva sa main jusqu'à son oreille droite et qu'il caresse la tâche naissance derrière son oreille, quelque chose sembla s'ouvrir dans son cœur…

 **oOo**

 _« Jeune maître ? Où êtes-vous ? Le Maître vous cherche ! » Criait une domestique en marchant dans la petite forêt qui bordait la grande maison japonaise de la famille Akashi, et qui leur appartenait aussi._

 _Celui que l'on appelait était perché sur un arbre, bien à l'abri derrière le feuillage dense. Mais il refusa tout simplement de descendre. Non, pas cette fois. C'était une fois de trop pour l'enfant. Il en avait plus qu'assez que son Père lui dicte le moindre de ses mouvements. Il était assez grand pour commencer à faire ses propres expériences. Et cela commencerait par cette cachette secrète où se rendait toujours son père ! Il lui avait demandé une fois ce qu'il faisait en bas. Le patriarche fut stupéfait ce jour-là, que son fils l'ait surpris, mais il lui avait expliqué qu'il allait voir quelqu'un qui lui sifflait l'avenir. Seijuuro avait été surpris du terme employé, mais il avait accepté cette réponse, et son père lui demanda alors de ne jamais se rendre dans cette pièce, seul._

 _Il se sentait désormais en âge de briser cette promesse. C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance du beau Serpent bleu aux yeux d'or, capable de voir l'avenir. Il avait appris à parler la même langue que lui et l'entendre lui parler par télépathie. Seijuuro lui avait posé tellement de questions à son sujet : comment faisait-il pour connaître le futur ? Pourquoi ses mues étaient-elles accrochées au plafond ? Pourquoi était-il enfermé ? Et le Serpent lui avait à chaque fois répondu. Et si le jeune enfant n'avait jamais compris les explications qu'on lui donnait pour la première question, il avait été surpris d'apprendre que cette peau bleue séchée pouvait provoquer un miracle – le Serpent lui avait d'ailleurs promis de lui offrir sa prochaine peau – et surtout que sa famille en possédait autant, ils pourraient facilement construire un royaume avec tout ça ! Le Serpent avait rigolé en lui avouant que les Akashi avaient essayé à une époque, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à posséder des miracles dans leurs sous-sols et ils avaient échoué, cependant ils possédaient désormais un tout autre empire qui leur correspondait bien mieux et qui utilisait à leur justesse son pouvoir._

« Le sceau que tu as vu sur les papiers de ton père date de cette époque où les Akashi ont réussi à se tenir au sommet pendant un cours laps de temps. »

« Tous ces papiers… Alors ce sont tes prédictions ? »

« Oui, je suis ici depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. »

« Tellement longtemps ? Tout seul ? »

« Eh bien oui, les dirigeants de ta famille ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec moi en dehors de mes prédictions. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Retiens bien ça Seijuuro, je ne suis pas un simple reptile. Je possède des pouvoirs qui dépassent ton entendement et les malédictions ne me sont pas inconnues. »

« Alors pourquoi parles-tu avec moi si c'est le cas ? »

« Parce que tu me plais, jeune Akashi. »

…

« Ouvre le loquet Seijuuro. »

 _L'enfant déverrouilla la cage sans crainte, et rigola quand le Serpent s'enroula autour de son bras. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient directement, sans que des barreaux ne les séparent, mais Seijuuro n'était pas du tout effrayé, il était le fils de son père après tout et il connaissait son ami le reptile. Il le regarda monter sur son bras et se pencher à son oreille._

« Tu m'avais dit l'autre jour, que tu voulais voir l'avenir toi-aussi, ça t'intéresse toujours ? »

« Oui ! »

 _Le Serpent siffla de contentement et mordit son oreille droite. Une marque d'écailles apparut et commença à s'étendre sur sa peau. Il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre en lui et son sang se glaça lentement, sa langue se fendit en deux en son bout et ses yeux rouges devinrent lentement jaunes, tandis que ses pupilles se fendaient en deux. Il leva une main et vit qu'elle virait doucement au rouge et que des écailles apparaissaient déjà dans ses paumes. Il sentait la transformation s'opérer doucement mais sûrement en Serpent. Il allait bientôt rejoindre son ami !_

 _Mais un sifflement strident et la douce chaleur du serpent disparaissant, l'effraya. Son père venait d'arriver et avait violemment refermé la porte de la cage sur le corps à moitié sorti du Serpent bleu. Celui-ci avait exprimé sa douleur et il était subitement retourné dans sa prison de fer, stoppant en plein milieu la transformation de son ami. Il était immédiatement allé se terrer au fond de sa cage, derrière l'autel. Le patriarche Akashi avait regardé avec soulagement son fils redevenir normal, malgré sa souffrance évidente. Il s'était alors dépêché de le sortir de là et de l'emmener loin de l'entrepôt. Seijuuro tenta d'échapper aux mains de son père, mais une puissante gifle l'envoya s'écrouler quelques mètres plus loin._

 _« Je t'interdis de revenir ici Seijuuro ! » Avait hurlé son paternel, rouge de colère. « Ramenez-le à la maison immédiatement ! » Avait-il ensuite ordonné à des domestiques._

 _Seijuuro s'était débattu et il avait même redoublé d'efforts en entendant une plainte mélodieuse et déchirante s'élever de l'entrepôt quand son père y entra une nouvelle fois et referma les portes derrière lui._

 **oOo**

« Serpent… » Souffla Seijuuro en caressant la joue de l'ami qu'il avait retrouvé. « Tu ne veux plus faire de moi ton compagnon ? »

Quelques semaines après avoir été enfermé dans sa chambre sur ordre de son père et voyant que son fils ne changeait pas d'avis, l'adulte avait fait appel à des spécialistes pour lui effacer la mémoire de tout ce qui avait pu se produire avec le Serpent bleu. La seule trace qu'il avait gardée de son ancien compagnon fut la marque derrière son oreille droite. Quelques mois plus tard, il intégrait Teiko et quittait Kyoto et les terres où son ami reposait.

Akashi s'étonna de ne pas entendre de réponses, mais il croisa son regard céruléen et il vit sa réponse. C'était au contraire pour ne plus le quitter qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Mais en ce moment, il ne devait pas être plus débrouillard qu'un nouveau-né : incapable sûrement de tenir sur ses deux jambes, de parler ou d'utiliser son corps d'homme. Seijuuro l'aida à se relever et une fois que le bleuté arrêta de trembler sur ses deux jambes, il enleva son haori et l'enfila à son Serpent avant de lentement le mener vers la sortie, à son rythme.

 **oOo**

Akashi venait de finir son entraînement quotidien avec l'équipe de Basketball dont il était désormais le capitaine. Il se posa un instant sur l'un des bancs qui étaient placés un peu partout autour des terrains pour permettre aux joueurs de se reposer. Cependant, à cette heure de la soirée, il ne restait plus que l'équipe principale, ainsi qu'un étrange visiteur que les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles, avaient appris à voir constamment aux côtés de leur capitaine. Cet adolescent aux cheveux bleu clair et aux yeux céruléens était apparu du jour au lendemain et Seijuuro l'avait décrété sous sa protection. Même avec Murasakibara, qu'il connaissait depuis très longtemps, jamais le rouge n'avait eu pareil comportement. Naturellement, tout le monde s'était posé des questions, mais jamais on ne leur avait répondu.

Midorima avait avancé la thèse qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un membre de sa famille. Aomine ne s'y était qu'à moitié intéressé car en plus de ne pas avoir de poitrine, l'adolescent qui suivait constamment leur capitaine ne semblait pas captivé par le Basket. Murasakibara avait dit entre deux chips, qu'ils se connaissaient sans doute depuis plus longtemps. Et Kise lui, avait rigolé comme quoi que c'était peut-être sa fiancée et qu'en fait, l'adolescent était une adolescente.

« Seijuuro, tes amis me regardent bizarrement. » Souffla le Serpent à l'apparence humain en tendant une serviette à son interlocuteur qui le remercia.

Dans la salle, tout le monde retint son souffle : personne n'appelait le terrible Akashi par son prénom, celui-ci ne remerciait jamais personne et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus clairs parler ! Comme le laissait penser son apparence fragile, il avait une voix douce et savoureuse, mais légèrement monotone et sans sentiments. Evidemment, c'était seulement le cas pour ceux qui était incapable de lire dans ses yeux tous les sentiments qui le traversaient. Et en ce moment, il n'éprouvait que de la curiosité pour ces humains si grands, qui pouvaient faire toutes ces choses fantastiques avec ce ballon orange.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux Tetsuya, ils ne sont pas importants. » Sourit le capitaine narquoisement en voyant les visages outrés de ses équipiers. « De tout manière, tu ne dois regarder que moi, n'est-ce pas, Tetsuya ? »

Il fit rouler son nom comme un bonbon sur sa langue. Le Serpent n'avait jamais eu de prénom, alors Seijuuro s'était donné la liberté de lui en trouver un lui-même : « magnifique » c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait trouvé à chacune de leurs « premières rencontres » alors ce prénom ne pouvait pas mieux lui aller.

« Je sais Seijuuro. »

Les adolescents encore présents dans le grand gymnase vide, suivaient tout ce qu'ils se disaient avec plus ou moins d'attention. A leurs yeux, ce Tetsuya était un véritable mystère qui semblait vouloir être brisé. Et pas seulement à cause de sa relation exceptionnelle avec le rouge, car en plus il avait quelque chose d'énigmatique qui se dégageait de lui. Seijuuro sembla se rendre compte de l'attention que tous portaient à son compagnon et il n'apprécia pas du tout ça ! Alors que son Tetsuya n'était encore qu'un Serpent, il n'acceptait déjà pas de le partager avec son père et il voulait être à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Mais maintenant qu'il entrait dans des normes humaines plus agréables, il se sentait jaloux et possessif à chaque fois que quelqu'un osait poser un regard avide, ou même curieux ou intéressé, sur le corps frêle et agile de son Serpent. Il attirait ce genre de regard de tout le monde, hommes ou femmes, célibataire ou couples, de tous les âges. Et si quelque part il était fier qu'un tel éclat de vénusté soit sien, il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi.

Sa main vint se loger sur les hanches de Tetsuya et il le ramena contre lui, celui-ci se laissant faire. Il posa son front contre le sien et il lui ordonna, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de les siennes :

« Arrête de tous les exciter comme ça Tetsuya, c'est désagréable. »

D'abord plongé dans l'incompréhension, un éclair de lucidité frappa le bleuté, qui porta sa main à la tâche de naissance – qui n'en était donc finalement pas une – derrière son oreille droite et murmura au fond de cette dernière :

« N'échange pas les rôles Seijuuro. Tu es mon compagnon et non l'inverse. »

Et alors que le rouge restait stupéfait par l'audace dont venait de faire preuve le jeune adolescent, Tetsuya s'autorisa un petit sourire supérieur qui fit chavirer son cœur et qui fit glapir Kise et Momoi qui les regardaient tous les deux, les joues en feu – allez savoir ce qu'ils se chuchotaient entre eux, presqu'hystériques – tandis que Midorima, Aomine et Murasakibara avaient un intérêt tout renouvelé pour celui qui osait se dresser face à l'Akashi et le contredire. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ressentit un long frisson remonter dans sa colonne vertébrale quand il aperçut l'éclat doré que prirent les yeux de Tetsuya pendant un court instant, avant que le bleuté ne se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Akashi resta pétrifié par ce geste, plus par le fait que l'adolescent en connaisse le sens et qu'il ait osé le faire en public, plutôt que par dégoût. Il se reprit et soupira – ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le grand sourire qu'il affichait – en le voyant s'éloigner pour aller l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Leur attitude légère et insouciante était peut-être mal venue en ces temps, en sachant que le patriarche de la famille Akashi devait les chercher partout, tout particulièrement Tetsuya qui détenait son avenir nécessaire aux développements de ses entreprises. Mais ils avaient non seulement l'avantage que l'adulte n'était pas au courant du passage de Seijuuro à la maison familiale, mais surtout, il ne savait pas que le Serpent de sa Famille pouvait se transformer en humain. Ils pouvaient donc être tranquilles pour un long moment, le temps de flirter sûrement. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient régulièrement : Tetsuya découvrait l'amour humain, même s'il aimait déjà Seijuuro avant, mais d'un amour de Serpent. Et si dans le fond c'était la même chose, la forme était bien différente : toutes les attentions que les humains s'échangeaient constamment pour se rappeler leur amour, les Serpents n'en n'avaient normalement pas besoin, alors il apprenait avec l'aide de son compagnon, comment prodiguer ces marques d'amours si caractéristiques des Hommes. Au détriment parfois des spectateurs de son « apprentissage ».

 **oOo**

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Seijuuro ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas que mon père nous prenne par surprise. Je saurais mieux que toi où chercher. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Tetsuya écarta les bras, l'invitant dans une embrassade. « Viens-là, je vais m'en occuper. Comme c'est la seconde fois, cela fera mal. » Le prévint-il avant qu'Akashi vienne se blottir contre son Serpent.

Le rouge avait besoin de ce pouvoir pour les protéger, pour le garder auprès de lui. Car même si Tetsuya le possédait déjà, il était inexpérimenté comme humain. Il ne comprenait pas encore toujours comment ils fonctionnaient et quelque part c'était son point faible. Il serait donc là pour le combler, tandis que le bleuté comblait sa solitude. Il faut croire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Le venin coula dans ses veines et cette fois, aucune transformation ne s'opéra puisque Tetsuya ne souhaitait pas le changer en Serpent, mais comme il l'avait prévenu, il eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Son compagnon le serra contre lui pour l'aider à passer ce mauvais moment et lui montrer son soutien.

Quand enfin Seijuuro arrêta de lui briser les bras de sa poigne de fer, il se redressa lentement, encore pantelant et brûlant de fièvre. Le Serpent put observer l'œil doré de l'adolescent, qui avait remplacé l'un de ses yeux rouges. Ce serait pour toujours ainsi, sauf si le rouge se mettait à refuser ce pouvoir. Il s'amusait déjà à imaginer la manière dont il expliquerait ce brusque changement de regard à son entourage. Il baisa son œil fermé et Seijuuro ne voulut pas s'en contenter et embrassa ardemment son compagnon qui se laissa emporter par sa fièvre, peut-être pas uniquement dû au poison et à son nouveau pouvoir…

Ils allaient survivre ensemble. Ils n'auraient de toute manière, plus d'endroits où se réfugier ailleurs que l'un auprès de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus ni humains ni Serpents, entre deux espèces, entre deux mondes, ils étaient seulement des Créatures d'entre deux.

 **A suivre…**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin** **:**

Une histoire toute mignonne, un peu fluffy, avec du folklore, un peu de malheur et beaucoup de bonheur. On dirait un conte de fée ! lol

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au Dixième OS !

A bientôt !

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **10** mettant en scène le couple **Tsuna x Byakuran** du manga **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** , son titre ? _**« L'Ange traître »**_

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **sabrina-visiteur :**

Salut, merci pour ta review :)

Pour répondre à ta question, je n'y ais pas vraiment pensé si Akashi était devenu immortel ou non puisque mon OS s'arrêtait là pour moi. Et concernant les apparitions de la GoM, je dois t'avouer au départ que je voulais développer plus l'apprentissage de Tetsuya à être humain et ses relations avec les autres, mais il était déjà tard et cela allait prendre bien trop de pages et de temps (non pas que j'ai un quota maxi, mais cela reste tout de même des One Shot, il faut savoir rester raisonnable)

 **Ciel Saynen :**

Bonjour bonjour, contente de voir que cet OS t'a plus et merci pour la review.

En effet, Akashi est devenu un demi-humain / demi-Serpent (avec une majuscule s'il vous plaît lol) pour cette raison l'appellation de "Créature" et Tetsuya aussi car comme il a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs à son compagnon (j'adore ce terme...) il a perdu en Serpent lol

 **Guest :**

Salut merci pour tes commentaires,

J'ai justement essayé de faire au maximum qu'il y ait des liens avec le Manga pour des petits clins d'oeil et surtout parce qu'il s'agit d'un Semi-UA, donc je me devais d'avoir le maximum de choses du manga d'origine, sinon cela se serait terminé en UA tout court et ce n'était pas mon intention. En tout cas, heureuse que tu es remarqué mes efforts sur ce point là !

 **Luna Heydhysh :**

Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué après coup mon erreur et je l'ai corrigé, désolé :p Je vous avais donné l'OS brut, sans qu'il ne soit passé par la case correction et je ne défends derrière les murailles du temps lol ! Parce que j'ai posté ce chapitre à 3h du matin, je ne devais donc plus faire très attention à ce que j'écrivais... Mais maintenant c'est corrigé, merci de me l'avoir dit !

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Supernatural

 **Univers :** Semi-UA, avec Akashi à Teiko et capitaine de la Génération des Miracles, mais avec un passé différent et un Kuroko à chercher

 **Pairing :** Kuroko x Akashi

 **Evénement :** Evènement Two-Shot

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je recommence à écrire en ce moment, je n'ai pas de réponse… Ou si en fait ! C'est à cause d'un défi que m'a lancé une bêta qui m'aide à mettre au point quelques idées de fanfictions Harry Potter. J'ai voulu relever le défi pour écrire un peu au début. Et puis paf, l'envie n'est pas partie.

J'ai écrit le défi, puis le partie 2 du Conseil des Elèves, puis la partie 2 de Créature que vous allez pouvoir découvrir. Et ensuite je me lance dans un OS pour un concours cette fois (HP là, un Salazar x Harry selon la demande de Jeylel pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais il est bien parti pour finir en Two-Shot lol) Après je reprendrais sûrement de nouveau les autres Two-Shot.

Bon sinon, pas grand-chose à dire sur cette seconde partie de Créature, elle est plus concentrée sur un évènement en particulier pour l'histoire, contrairement à la première partie où là c'était un peu plus des petits bouts d'histoires pour former un grand chapitre de la vie d'Akashi et de Tetsuya.

J'espère que malgré tout ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Créature – Partie 2**_

Akashi était allongé aux côtés de son Serpent à l'apparence humaine. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là, comme beaucoup d'autres nuits depuis quelques mois déjà. Son esprit restait toujours aussi vif et calculateur, mais son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. Pourtant il se refusait le repos qu'il méritait car dehors le danger rodait. Son père avait finalement découvert la disparition de son miroir sur l'avenir et il avait compris que son fils n'y était pas étranger. Quelques jours avant que Seijuuro n'obtienne ses pouvoirs de divination, son père avait engagé un détective qui en avait découvert bien assez pour le paternel qui en avait déduit que cet étrange garçon – Tetsuya – devait être son Serpent aux Miracles, après tout ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient la même teinte que ses écailles, même s'il avait eu du mal à y croire.

Leur fuite avait alors commencé. Seijuuro enchainait régulièrement les visions pour pouvoir prédire d'où la menace viendrait et comment s'en protéger. Tetsuya s'était contenté de le suivre, sans rien dire, sans jamais douter, lui n'avait eu aucune vision spontanée, il estimait donc qu'il n'avait pas encore son rôle à jouer. Akashi avait parfois du mal à comprendre cette notion de destin ou de flux d'énergie dont lui parlait la Créature, lorsqu'ils parlaient de ses pouvoirs ou de la raison de son inaction, mais il commençait peu à peu à saisir ce que cela signifiait, l'expérimentant lui-même au quotidien désormais.

Ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui en Amérique, aux Etats-Unis pour être exact, dans un hôtel quelconque. Tetsuya n'avait pas une forte constitution en tant qu'humain, après tout il n'avait vécu que cinq ans sous cette forme pour l'instant. Même si son corps était celui d'un adolescent, ses capacités physiques ne dépassaient pas le nombre d'années qu'il avait vécu sous cette forme. Il avait donc besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et ils ne pouvaient pas marcher aussi longtemps qu'Akashi aimerait. Néanmoins grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils échappaient plutôt facilement à son père et ses hommes.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans se demandait combien de temps cette course-poursuite allait-elle durer : d'après Tetsuya, ils pourraient attendre tout simplement que le père de son compagnon meurt, mais cela prendrait réellement trop de temps à leur goût, même s'ils en disposaient d'un certain nombre, presque infini. En effet, si le temps et la vieillesse n'avait pas d'emprise sur Tetsuya, la mort pouvait toujours venir le faucher, il suffisait qu'il soit gravement blessé ou que ses organes vitaux soient touchés, pour qu'il décède. Et alors le temps rattraperait Akashi, lui rendant les années que Tetsuya maintenait loin de lui : leurs vies étaient liées et même si Seijuuro aurait pu voir cela comme une faiblesse, il n'aurait voulu changer ce lien qui l'unissait à son Serpent pour rien au monde.

Akashi écarta quelques mèches couleur ciel, qui lui cachait la vue du profil endormi de sa Créature. Il retraça du bout des doigts les traits fins de ce visage, caressant parfois les écailles qui ressortaient toujours sur la peau albâtre quand il s'endormait, admirant leur éclat bleuté à la moindre lumière. Il aimait vraiment son Serpent. Ce béguin d'enfant s'était mué en amour, un amour d'homme, un amour adulte, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se souvenait juste de cette fois où, le croyant endormi, Tetsuya avait sifflé qu'il ne le laisserait plus à personne, qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps pour l'avoir. A son réveil, Seijuuro n'avait pas osé lui demander ce que cela signifiait ou pourquoi cette phrase avait sonnée comme une vieille promesse de plusieurs siècles, plutôt que comme un serment de quelques années. Il laissa finalement sa main redescendre sur la hanche écailleuse de son Serpent et se serra un peu plus contre lui, avec l'intention de bénéficier de quelques minutes de sommeil.

Le mouvement vif de Tetsuya lui fit ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et il nota négligemment que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Puis il se tourna vers l'autre Créature qui se préparait avec hâte. L'inquiétude s'insinua alors sournoisement en lui, est-ce qu'un danger imminent allait leur tomber dessus… ?

« Prépare toi Seijuuro, nous devons partir toute suite, sinon nous n'arriverons pas à temps. »

« A temps ? A temps pour quoi ? »

Tetsuya lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Cela rassura quelque peu la Créature rouge : l'autre était trop calme pour que ce soit en rapport avec ceux qu'ils fuyaient depuis plusieurs mois. Mais cela semblait en tout cas assez important pour qu'il ait une vision spontanée et donc il s'activa à son tour pour se préparer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit, un sac en bandoulière pour chacun d'entre eux. Tetsuya mena la marche pour la première fois le jour où leur fuite à travers le monde avait commencé. Il prenait le temps d'observer les alentours, sûrement car c'était ainsi que se passait les choses dans sa vision. Derrière lui, Akashi suivait en silence, se contentant de le fixer et de jeter parfois quelques coups d'œil aux alentours, juste pour être sûr qu'on ne les attaquait pas par derrière.

Ils longèrent de nombreuses rues, traversèrent de nombreux quartiers, sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment de logique à leur petit voyage et puis Tetsuya chuta soudain sur le bitume, alors qu'il avait encore le nez en l'air. Seijuurou accourra près de lui pour l'aider à se relever et jeta son regard le plus noir à celui qui avait fait tomber son Serpent – même s'il savait que ce dernier était responsable. Il croisa le regard rouge sombre et colérique d'un adolescent de leur âge avec une carrure ressemblant davantage à celle d'Aomine qu'à la leur. Quelque chose dans ses yeux fit naître en lui des sentiments contradictoires : il se sentait à la fois à sa place avec cet inconnu et en même temps, il voulait éloigner Tetsuya de lui au plus vite. Il comprit la raison de telles pensées quand l'inconnu toisa son Serpent bleu avec appétit et qu'il aperçut un bref éclat doré dans ses pupilles.

Cet adolescent était non seulement l'un des leurs, mais surtout il semblait un peu trop apprécier son compagnon ! … Mais il était le compagnon de Tetsuya et non l'inverse, son Serpent bleu le lui avait lui-même dit… Cela signifiait-il que l'autre Créature pouvait devenir le compagnon de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il refusait cela ! Tetsuya était à lui, il n'avait toujours été qu'à lui. Leur lien était spécial et unique, ils avaient partagés leur essence, ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun, cela voulait bien dire qu'ils étaient liés juste tous les deux, pour toujours, non ? Et puis peu importe ce que son Serpent dirait, il était à lui de toute façon, il en avait décidé ainsi alors il en serait ainsi, foi d'Akashi !

« T'es qui ? » Demanda ce géant à Tetsuya.

« La politesse veut que l'on se présente en premier, Taiga. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tetsuya, c'est ainsi que mon compagnon m'a nommé. »

Le dos de la bête se vouta, en signe de soumission. Visiblement, son Serpent bleu avait fait quelque chose qui le présentait comme dominant par rapport à cet adolescent bien trop grand – ils commençaient à avoir un torticolis à force de lever la tête. Puis son regard sombre se porta sur lui et Seijuurou le défia du regard. Taiga, puisque c'était son nom, observa un moment son œil doré et il fronça les sourcils, mécontent :

« Un humain ? » Cracha-t-il. « Tu vaux mieux que _ça_ ! »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Alors que Taiga était un amas de sentiments et d'émotions – et plus particulièrement de colère – Tetsuya gardait une voix calme, sans être trop forte ou trop basse. Akashi aimait l'écouter parler, cela l'aidait à rester serein quand la panique ou le stress était trop fort, tout comme il aimait le silence confiant qui existait entre eux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un autre adolescent, d'une taille plus raisonnable et moins baraqué, les rejoindre, sûrement attiré par leur conversation ou la voix forte du sombre rouquin.

« Et puis, tu en as aussi un, toi. »

« Je ne suis pas en ménage avec lui ! » Répondit férocement le non-humain.

« Taiga ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit le nouvel arrivant.

« Nous souhaitons juste rejoindre le temple de votre famille pour y trouver refuge. » Enonça tout naturellement Tetsuya en s'adressant à lui.

Akashi comprit enfin que leur but, ce pour quoi ils devaient arriver à temps, était cette rencontre. Mais la Créature doutait qu'un simple temple puisse les protéger de l'influence de son père… N'était-ce pas trop risqué ? Ou justement trop évidemment qu'une créature surnaturelle se réfugie dans un lieu sacré ? Cependant il avait confiance en son Serpent bleu et s'il estimait que c'est là-bas qu'ils devaient se rendre, alors il l'y suivrait.

Le regard de l'enfant de prêtre s'illumina, il avait sûrement compris ce qu'ils étaient.

« Je vais vous guider jusqu'à chez moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya. »

« Enchanté, je suis Tetsuya. Cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille ? Cela risque sinon de porter à confusion à force. »

« Oui pas de soucis ! Et toi ? » Demanda l'humain en s'adressant au second de ses invités.

« Akashi Seijuurou. Je t'appellerais également Himuro. »

« Oh ? Tu as un nom de famille ? Tu l'as choisi ou bien… ? »

« Je suis né humain, Tetsuya a fait de moi son compagnon et son égal. »

Le regard d'Himuro s'illumina et se porta brièvement sur Taiga, avant de se reporter hâtivement sur ses invités. Cependant son geste n'avait échappé à aucun des trois êtres surnaturels à l'apparence humaine, et si Taiga se renfrogna, visiblement mécontent, Tetsuya sourit doucement. Seijuurou se sentit soudain proche de cet humain, il était comme lui avant que Tetsuya ne lui accorde la moitié de son pouvoir. Lui-aussi désirait être le compagnon de la créature qu'il avait appris à apprécier et peut-être même à aimer. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Akashi d'avoir de tels sentiments, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait été à sa place et il compatissait, car Taiga ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce que Tetsuya avait fait pour lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur voyage à travers la ville de San Francisco, au milieu des palmiers et avec l'odeur de la mer les entourant. Himuro et Akashi marchaient en avant et derrière eux, Taiga faisant une conversation à sens unique avec Tetsuya. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le seul encore complètement humain se lance.

« Alors comme ça… Tu étais humain ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. » Répliqua succinctement son interlocuteur.

« En effet… C'était il y a longtemps ? »

« Tetsuya m'a transformé il y a presqu'un an bientôt. Mais je l'ai connu quand j'étais enfant. »

« Oh et il n'avait pas voulu te transformer avant ce jour ? Il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« Tu te trompes. Il a voulu me transformer alors que je n'avais que dix ans, mais mon père l'en a empêché. Il m'a même fait effacer la mémoire pour que j'oublie Tetsuya. »

« Qu-quoi ? » S'exclama, surpris Himuro. « M-mais c'est… C'est inhumain ! »

« C'est Tetsuya qui est inhumain. » Ricana Seijuurou. « Et maintenant je le suis aussi. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire… Pour te souvenir… »

« J'avais senti qu'il me manquait quelque chose alors je suis revenu à la maison. Et je l'ai retrouvé. Cette fois il ne m'a pas laissé lui échapper. »

« Tu en as de la chance… » Murmura Himuro.

Akashi ne répliqua rien, en effet il avait de la chance. Tout aurait pu se passer différemment, il aurait pu ne jamais se souvenir, laissant à tout jamais Tetsuya enfermé dans cette cage, au service de sa famille – son père, puis lui et sa descendance. Il aurait pu ne pas retrouver l'entrée de cette grotte. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour. Et Tetsuya aurait pu choisir de ne pas le suivre. Il aurait pu choisir de continuer à vivre comme Serpent seul. Il aurait pu choisir de ne pas faire de lui son compagnon. Il aurait pu choisir de ne pas le transformer en Créature… Oui, il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Et il n'allait sûrement pas cracher dessus.

« C'est vrai. Mais inutile de me le demander, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais convaincre le monstre qui fait du rentre-dedans à mon petit-ami. »

Himuro jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour observer son ami d'enfance essayer en effet d'être entreprenant avec le minuscule adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus. Il rigola doucement en le voyant faire, bizarrement il ne ressentait aucune jalousie. Etait-ce normal ? Alors qu'il aimait Taiga depuis si longtemps ?

« Il n'est pas sérieux. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu devrais le prendre dans ce cas. »

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, donc je n'ai pas le droit de dire quelque chose. »

« J'espère pour toi qu'il changera son attitude si jamais vous entreprenez une relation. »

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il le fasse. »

Akashi lui jeta un regard et ricana sournoisement. L'humain était plus déterminé et autoritaire qu'il n'y paressait au premier abord. Cela lui donnait envie de voir comment leur relation allait se dérouler tiens ! Il pourrait ainsi se venger car il n'appréciait que très peu – pour ne pas dire pas du tout – de voir ce sauvage tourner autour de son Serpent. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la raison de cette déviation dans leur fuite : même si Tetsuya avait vu cette rencontre et le temple qu'il avait mentionné, comment être sûr qu'ils y seraient en sécurité ? Ou au moins le serait-il ? Peut-être ne s'y rendaient-ils que pour une visite ? Ou pour récupérer quelque chose ?

Bizarrement, ils entrèrent dans un building de fer et de verre et non pas un temple traditionnel de bois avec ses Tori rouges. Akashi se demanda alors si Himuro avait bien compris ce que Tetsuya lui avait demandé, mais un regard en arrière ne lui dévoila que le visage calme et sans inquiétude de son compagnon. Il continua donc d'avancer, bien que clairement sceptique. Himuro salua la réceptionniste et entra dans un ascenseur un peu à l'écart. Il croisa le regard perdu de l'ancien humain, il se sentit alors obligé de fournir quelques réponses :

« Les temples ne sont plus vraiment privatisés de nos jours, ce sont des lieux publics. Alors comme refuge, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Surtout que dans une telle ville, difficile de trouver un coin potable de verdure en dehors des parcs. Alors ma famille s'est adaptée, ça fait un peu jungle, mais je pense que vous trouverez l'endroit sympa. »

Et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur un paysage luxuriant et verdoyant. Akashi resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, analysant tout ce qui l'entourant. Des arbres poussaient dans une terre fraiche et humide, l'air était saturé en eau, mais bizarrement il trouvait ça agréable, peut-être son côté serpent qui ressortait ? Une allée pavée traversait la végétation abondante et ils la remontèrent pour arriver devant un temple traditionnel japonais plutôt modeste.

Akashi leva la tête et découvrit avec stupeur un puit de lumière naturel qui inondait les environs. Comme était-ce possible ? Ils étaient au-dessus d'un building ! Pour une fois, même son Serpent bleu semblait surpris et il demanda à Himuro comment cela pouvait être possible. Ce dernier répondit fier de ses ancêtres qu'en réalité le temple ne se trouvait pas exactement sous le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient entrés, mais à côté et que si un local avait été construit au-dessus, c'était justement pour créer ce puit et faire ainsi profiter le temple de la lumière du soleil.

Tetsuya se désista soudain de son sac et enleva son manteau, le mettant dans un coin. Il s'avança alors vers Seijuurou, et lui demanda de faire comme lui. Lorsque l'ancien humain eut ôté son sweet à capuche, le Serpent bleu attrapa ses mains.

« Tu vas voir, c'est aussi facile que de s'endormir. »

Et avant qu'Akashi n'ait pu lui demander plus d'information, la peau de Tetsuya se recouvrit d'écailles bleues azurées, de plus en plus visibles. Par mimétisme, la peau de l'ancien humain se couvrit des mêmes écailles mais d'un magnifique rouge vif pour lui. Leurs pupilles s'allongèrent et leurs iris se colorèrent d'or. La seconde d'après, Akashi vit Himuro grandir jusqu'à devenir immense et presque menaçant ainsi. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu son Serpent bleu sous sa véritable forme. Pourtant il n'était pas aussi petit qu'à leur rencontre, il avait même une taille d'homme… ou alors… L'héritier de la famille Akashi se tortilla sur lui-même et le verdict tomba, il avait plutôt fière allure en serpent ! A première vue il semblait être de la race des vipères, un Atheris squamigera si le livre dans lequel il avait fait ses recherches était fiable. Il faisait toutefois la même taille approximativement que Tetsuya, quoique légèrement plus grand, comme sous leur forme humaine.

Il se rendit compte aussi très rapidement, qu'il savait bouger d'instinct, comme si finalement, il était né pour être la Créature qu'il était. Il suivit le bleuté quand il le vit grimper – pouvait t'ont vraiment appeler ça ainsi dans leur cas ? – sur une sorte d'autel qui se trouvait devant le temple. Akashi aurait sursauté s'il avait été humain, quand un gigantesque tigre roux apparut à ses côtés. Et puis il fit rapidement le rapprochement : Taiga, Tiger, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner. Ainsi tous les êtres surnaturels n'étaient pas que Serpents. C'était toujours intéressant à savoir et Akashi rangea soigneusement cette information quelque part. Un second tigre fit alors son apparition, blanc celui-ci, du côté de Tetsuya. Au loin, le lourd son d'une cloche retentit et une lumière entoura les deux Serpents.

Himuro refit alors son apparition et sourit aux deux Créatures.

« Voilà, vous êtes sous la protection du temple maintenant. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, vous pourrez appeler Taiga ou Raiga, ils sont les gardiens ici. »

 **oOo**

Seijuurou se prélassait sur une branche depuis un petit moment maintenant. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Himuro et Taiga, de nombreuses choses s'étaient passés. Il avait tout d'abord fait la connaissance des parents de leur hôte, c'est la famille de sa mère, japonaise, qui avait foncé ce temple qui avait été déplacé sous terre il y a cinq décennies et son père était le PDG d'une entreprise qui occupait l'immeuble. La parcelle de terrain était donc entièrement à eux et personne ne pourrait venir y trouver ce qui servait de sanctuaires à de nombreux être surnaturels venus de tous les coins de la planète.

Il apprit également qu'en réalité, leurs dons pour voir l'avenir étaient bien plus rares qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord et en échange de ce havre de paix, ils devaient l'utiliser pour aider à la protection du temple. En échange de quoi, le père d'Himuro avait même fait en sorte d'effacer leur existence de cette planète. Akashi Seijuurou n'existait plus et le peu d'informations qui existaient sur Tetsuya avaient disparu. Malgré tout, ils étaient restés en contact avec leurs amis du collège de Teikou, recevant parfois des appels de Kise ou d'Aomine. Ce dernier était même venu aux Etats-Unis pour leur rendre visite et avait lié une forte amitié/rivalité avec Taiga qui faisait lui-aussi du Basket.

Ils passaient leurs journées désormais à flâner dans la petite jungle entourant le temple ou à se balader dans la ville qu'ils connaissaient maintenant à connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'ils vivaient ici. Parfois ils allaient même à la mer et Seijuurou s'était fait une joie d'apprendre à nager à Tetsuya.

Autre chose avait changé aussi : la relation entre Himuro et Taiga avait enfin passé le cap de l'amitié. Cela avait commencé quand leur hôte avait fait comprendre à son ami d'enfance que c'était mal de poursuivre les petits serpents bleus – mais pas rouge et Taiga s'était alors acharné à l'embêter, par esprit de vengeance. Dès lors, Tatsuya avait pris les devants et avait bien fait comprendre au Tigre qu'il n'allait pas faire sa vie sans lui et qu'il allait devoir si faire. Taiga avait fini par plier aux volontés de celui qui était devenu son compagnon trois ans plus tard.

Il s'était également passé quelque chose de vraiment « magique » quand ils étaient tombés, au détour d'une rue, sur un des hommes engagés par le père de Seijuurou : alors qu'ils se croyaient pris au piège ou contraint d'appeler à l'aide au plus vite, car ils n'étaient clairement pas en mesure de faire autre chose que de fuir, une étrange lueur avait entourée l'homme de main et ce dernier était reparti, sans rien leur dire alors qu'il les avait clairement identifiés quelques secondes auparavant. Ce jour-là, ils avaient compris la véritable signification d'être protégé par le sanctuaire et sa magie. Ils ne couraient plus aucun danger.

Ils étaient donc restés ici et ils avaient vu les années passer ensemble, certains moments avaient été plus délicats que d'autres, comme l'enterrement de la mère d'Himuro à cause d'un accouchement qui s'était mal passé ou le jour où Aomine était venu leur présenter son premier fils. Ils s'étaient alors rendu compte que le temps passait dehors, même si eux ne changeaient pas, même si leur environnement restait le même, leurs amis vieillissaient, sans eux…

Pour Tetsuya qui avait déjà vu des époques passer, des générations grandir les unes après les autres, il n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça, il avait juste été plus touché que les autres fois car il avait appris à connaître les membres de la Génération Miracle, cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec les Akashi. Il n'était déjà plus qu'un animal à l'époque et il avait rencontré la femme d'un des premiers membres de cette famille. Cette femme était enceinte et Tetsuya l'avait observé de loin. Lorsqu'un jour, la femme l'avait découvert, elle n'avait pas eu peur comme les autres humains et Tetsuya avait décidé d'être son ami. Puis elle avait donné naissance et le Serpent bleu qu'il était à l'époque avait ressenti beaucoup d'affection pour l'enfant de son amie, il s'était alors juré de le protéger et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, même si ce fut derrière des barreaux, dans une cage trop petite pour lui, utilisé pour son don et sa mue miraculeuse. Il avait sauvé la vie de l'enfant de dizaines de fois, sans que celui-ci ne le sache.

« Tu rêves Seijuurou ? »

« Les Serpents ne rêvent pas Tetsuya, tu le sais bien. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais resté autant de temps dans ma famille. Tu as dû avoir des occasions de partir depuis ta capture, non ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais le jour où j'ai rencontré ton descendant, je n'ai pas seulement voulu le protéger pour ce qu'il était, le fils de ma première amie humaine. J'ai décidé de le faire, de veiller sur son avenir et sur sa descendance car j'ai eu la prémonition de mon compagnon. Je t'ai vu il y a des centaines d'années de cela et je voulais être à tes côtés. »

« Je… Je suis ton compagnon aussi alors ? » Fit le rougeâtre, surpris et empli d'espoir.

« J'ai dis le contraire ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Oh… Je m'excuse alors. C'est pour ça que des fois tu es bizarre ? » Demanda Tetsuya, se sentant un peu mal d'avoir fait croire à Seijuurou qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« … Non ce n'est rien. »

Tetsuya et Seijuurou jetèrent un coup d'œil aux photos de leurs amis, posés sur une commode du petit appartement qu'ils avaient à quelques rues du temple. Ce dernier restait leur maison, le lieu où ils se sentaient le mieux, mais ils avaient fini par ressentir un besoin d'intimité que la jungle du sanctuaire n'offrait qu'à moitié, alors ils s'étaient trouvé un peu quelque chose à eux, non loin de là.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » Finit par interroger Tetsuya, ces yeux céruléens, toujours tourné dans la même direction.

« Oui. Et je dis, pourquoi pas. Après tout, nous avons une éternité devant nous. »

Ils n'étaient que des Créatures, mais les immortels avaient tous besoin de vivre parmi les humains, pour créer des liens, voir le temps passer mais en savourer la saveur. Ils pourraient éventuellement vivre en ne se connaissant qu'eux, et les autres qui leur ressemblaient, mais ce ne serait qu'une demi-vie… Ils passeraient peut-être des moments douloureux à voir des personnes chères mourir, souffrir ou se battre contre la vie, mais ils en passeraient également de bons à rire avec eux, à assister à des naissances, à vivre une partie de leur vie.

« Qui pourrait-on choisir ? »

« Commençons déjà par leur dire la vérité. » Souffla Tetsuya en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Seijuurou.

« Je pense qu'ils s'en doutent tous. Même Atsushi. Nous n'avons pas pris une ride en quinze ans après tout. »

« Rien ne vaux de bonnes explications. »

« D'accord. » Capitula Seijuurou avec un sourire, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bleus clairs de sa moitié. « As-tu une préférence ? »

« … Pourquoi pas tous… ? Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, alors nous n'aurons qu'à les inviter à s'installer à San Francisco. Et nous protègerons ceux qui viendront. Après tout, rien n'oblige à ne servir qu'une seule famille. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » Acquiesça l'ancien humain.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence confortable encore de longs quarts d'heure. Ils avaient appris à se connaître depuis que Seijuurou était venu chercher Tetsuya à Kyoto, mais cela faisait une dizaine d'années que leur vie était comme en pause. Ils en avaient eu besoin, mais ils voulaient désormais la reprendre et avec ceux qu'ils avaient connus, appréciés et gardés contacts.

Ils seraient maintenant deux à voir des amis mourir, de nouveau naître, des générations passer. Ils seraient maintenant à vivre pour des lendemains tous différents les uns des autres. Et peut-être qu'arriverait un jour où ils auraient vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, dans la vie comme dans le monde, et alors là ils pourraient peut-être alors partir pour un nouveau voyage, dans un monde inconnu cette fois. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la mort n'est qu'une autre étape de notre vie ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Terminé ! Pas de troisième partie, je vous le jure ! De toute façon, c'est vous qui avez demandé cette suite, donc arrêté un peu de vous plaindre lol

Je sais, ça peut sonner un peu tragique pour certains cette fin, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester éternels pour toujours… C'est long l'immortalité et je pense qu'au bout d'un moment, on veut juste rejoindre les personnes que l'on a connu, dans l'autre monde cette fois. Après c'est mon avis personnel, comment je conçois l'immortalité en soi : ce n'est pas mauvais et ça doit même être super sympa, mais au bout d'un moment, il faut que ça s'arrête. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin comme on dit.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que donc même si on finit en parlant de la future mort de Tetsuya et Seijuurou, ils auront une longue vie heureuse avant !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce texte vous a plût et que vous avez le lire autant que j'ai aimé vous l'écrire, même s'il a un peu tardé, je vous l'accorde. Pour le reste, le prochain texte que je publierais, normalement, sera un OS en réponse à un concours, sur le couple Salazar x Harry, je continue donc sur le fandom Harry Potter, après mon petit CrossOver (d'ailleurs il y en aura d'autres du même genre que vous avez lu, mais toujours des OS plus ou moins longs).

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt alors !


End file.
